happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Episodes/Seasons 41-50
Seasons 41 through 50 of HTF Fanon episodes. Season 41 Season 42 Season 43 Film On July 11, 2013, a poster for a film titled Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Standing Out was released saying "Winter 2013", and was recently moved to Fall 2013. Season 44 Season 45 Season 46 ON HIATUS UNTIL SEASON 44 IS COMPLETE (Do not start yet) Character Pop-Ups Season 41-43 Characters will have a drawn image on paper referencing their debut episode. *Hippy is seen scared next to a few drops of ice ("Shake Your Hips"). *Todd imagines himself as president ("Vote to Self"). *Cardboard shows up on a game board ("I Want Board"). *Zero is on a comic book ("Running in a Shadow"). *Senseless bumps into a light post ("That's Nonsense"). *Hagg outside a shop ("Witch is Which"). *Gloomy holds the Cursed Idol while hanging from a fan ("Suic-idol Tendencies") *Softy is nearby a circus tent ("Grand Vs Bland"). *Foxy is a customer at the cafe ("Expresso Yourself"). **Note: Foxy's first non-cameo appearance was used rather than her debut. *Devious in a giant robot ("Sooner or Laser"). *Kivila in a giant heart with a ray gun ("Evil Love"). *Bonny has a broken wing ("Angel on the Bay"). *001 is in front of a fire ("Villains Control!"). *Wooly in a hat with a suitcase ("Hotel Me About It"). *Squabbles in front of a falling ladder ("Happy Gull Lucky"). *Toad at a family reunion. ("Prickly Reunion"). *Josh in school ("The Third Kind of Art"). *Spot and Waddles at an ice cream shop ("Ice Screams"). *Robo Star with an axe ("Don't Axe Me a Question!"). *Slushy as a snowglobe ("Come Dice with Me"). *Naples on a weight scale ("Beauty Work"). *Hedge in a hedge maze ("A-maze-ing Disgrace"). *Daydream with a cannon ("Living Daymare"). *Lovely at the beach ("Beauty and the Beach"). *Buck and Chuck in an elevator ("Morge than Meets the eyes ") *Bucky with a penny ("Heads or Tails"). *Buckley at a table ("The Buck Stops Here"). *Bro and Tyke at an arcade ("Oh Brother!"). *Masky and Flasky's intro is TBA ("Stealing the Contest"). *Waltz on a dance floor ("Move your Body"). *Party Freak at a party ("Turn It Up"). *Wilson at a dock ("Wetter is Better"). *Baka climbing walls ("Crouching Gecko, Hidden Doofus"). *Zekey in a cave ("A Zeke-ful World"). *Bongo with a flower ("Sorge of the Jungle"). *Pierre (can't remember his debut). *Howdy at a mountain ("Mountain of Trouble"). *Stone chained to a tree ("Tree Times the Charm"). **Note: His first appearance wasn't used since no scene could fit him. *Hiss is seen with a snake in a cage ("Hissy Fit"). *Tangles slithers around ("Hissy Fit"). *Richie is seen scuba diving ("That's My Fish, Not Yours!) *Gothy near a locker, than shoved in ("Punk and Goth") *Toad holds a water balloon ("Valentine's Day") *Herman stands by an electric fence ("Shell Shocked") *Bushy works as a cashier ("Going Nuts") *Doppler stands in the rain, about to be hit by lightning ("By The Rains") *Cass is in his car ("Some Like it Not ") *Cliste is standing by a cliff ("Blown Up!"). *Cryptie stands by a door leaking blood ("Ghost of the Most ") *Eejit attempts to catch a tuatara ("Taking Flight") *Bruiser punches a punching bag with Spot on it. ("Whale of a Tale") *Tarsy has a light bulb in his hand. ("Blown Up!") SpotWaddlesOpening.png Tarsy me okay.jpg Season 44-45 The Season 6 openings are used again. Characters who had an opening in Season 6 got a new opening in these seasons. Featuring characters are shown standing together. *Each of the Gravity Falls characters' lines are spoken by them in their show. **Dipper is reading 3''. ***'Ah, summer. The time for leisure, recreation, and takin' it easy. Unless you're me.' **Mabel is choosing sweaters. ***'Please be a vampire, please be a vampire!' **Stan is counting his money. ***'Look at all this cash!' *Taily looks at his tail. **'A tail bigger than Toothy's head!' *Kendall runs anxiously. **'The delay does not occupy the silence!' *Mono is adjusting his bow tie. **'Always look your best.' *Party Freak is passed out on a pile of bottles. **'Keep on partying 'till you drop.' *Hagg is standing in her garden **'Only pick the fresh ones.' *Alfred salutes the British flag. **'Proud to be a patriot.' *Tarsy carries a bag of money while making a forced smile. **'Friends are more important than the money. But anyway...' *Satcoon makes an evil smile. **'Hurting others is fun!' *Steve is in a mine. **'Where are the diamonds?' *Robo Star is just standing, in a confused expression. ** '''Hey, what do episodes mean again?' *Raymond is playing the piano. **'Music to my ears... if only I could see them.' *Creepy and Crawly carry off a sandwich''.'' **'Food is good.' *Prongs hangs some laundry on his horns''.'' **'Horns ain't just for making noise.' *Stuty is about to eat a cheese **'Not very large, but extremely crazy!' *Rozzie is playing Roblox''.'' **'Computers are for making friends.' Category:Fan Episodes Category:Lists Category:Content